


Encontro de Almas

by tearsformorguie



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Incest, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: "...ele também não era normal. E o que mais fizera em sua vida foram coisas erradas. E por mais estranho que isso pareça, ele não se julgava errado por sentir-se desse jeito. Pietro finalmente pensou por si próprio e estava disposto a fazer o que era certo."
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 5





	Encontro de Almas

**Encontro de Almas**

**Diferente de todos os outros dias,** a casa estava silenciosa. Groxo caçava algumas moscas do lado de fora enquanto Lance consertava seu carro sem muita atenção, sua mente só conseguia pensar em Kitty e no que ele faria para que ela o perdoasse. Pietro não usava seus poderes, andava calmamente pelos corredores sujos da casa. Em compensação, sua cabeça não parava nem um instante sequer. Isso tudo por causa dela.

Wanda estava de volta. Ele ainda não conseguia assimilar a informação direito. Assim que a viu entrar por aquela porta, era como se tudo voltasse como antes. Pôde lembrar-se claramente da cena de quando os dois eram crianças. Wanda brincando com os pequenos fleches de energia escarlate saindo da ponta de seus dedos e admirando sua beleza. Enquanto Pietro a observava mais longe, logo correndo para perto dela e trazendo-lhe uma rosa que roubara no jardim de sua antiga vizinha.

Pietro estava feliz com sua volta. Porém, aquela não era a mesma Wanda. Esta Wanda possuía um olhar perdido, triste e bem diferente da Wanda que ele uma vez conheceu. Quando ela surtou ao vê-lo, era como se toda a culpa caísse novamente sobre ele, mas com muito mais peso.

Mesmo sendo apenas uma criança na época, Pietro sabia que poderia ter feito algo para ajudar Wanda. Mas ela estava fora de controle. Pietro estava preocupado, pensando que Wanda poderia piorar conforme o tempo fosse passando até que o efeito fosse irreversível. Pietro lembrava-se do que seu pai dissera antes de colocar Wanda no hospital. “Sua irmã precisa de ajuda”. 

Porém, a tal “ajuda” só piorou as coisas.

Quando se deu por si, Pietro estava em frente a porta do quarto de Wanda. Engoliu em seco. Tentara conversar com ela no dia anterior, elogiou seu novo corte de cabelo e Wanda só faltou bater nele. Pietro nem estava sendo sarcástico, ele realmente gostara do novo visual da irmã. Achava que tinha a dado um ar mais maduro. Ele não queria ofende-la ou qualquer coisa assim, por isso assustou-se ao ver o quanto ela ficou irritada.

Ele mentiria também se dissesse que não tinha ficado irritado. Pietro estava tentando o seu melhor para fazer as pazes com a irmã, mas parecia que nada do que ele fazia ajudava. Quer dizer, ele deveria mesmo se arrastar por ela? Se fosse por qualquer outra pessoa ele não tentaria nem duas vezes!

“É, mas ela não é qualquer pessoa. ” Pensou ele. Wanda era forte. Qualquer outra pessoa passando por todas aquelas condições poderia ter enlouquecido naquele hospital. Mas ela não. Wanda era uma sobrevivente. Ela era tudo o que Pietro não era e ele sabia disso, porém era arrogante demais para admitir.

Quando decidiu não encarar mais a porta, ouviu barulhos de coisas quebrando. Os olhos do garoto de cabelos prateados arregalaram-se e todas as desculpas que ele tinha para não entrar naquele quarto caíram por terra. Pietro, sem nem pensar no que Wanda acharia, entrou.

O quarto estava uma completa bagunça. Várias coisas voavam e logo iam de encontro a parede. Pietro precisou se esquivar para que um abajur não o acertasse a cabeça. No meio do caos, estava Wanda. Encolhida, abraçando seus joelhos e de cabeça baixa. Ver aquela cena foi como levar um soco no estomago. Sem pensar em qualquer consequência – ou objeto que o atingisse a cabeça -, ele foi correndo até ela. Ficou ajoelhado a sua frente, sem nem saber ao certo o que dizer.

— Wanda. – Ele a chamou considerando se poderia tocar-lhe os joelhos, tentando estabelecer um sinal de amizade. Porém, Wanda encolheu-se mais e então a luz do quarto começou a falhar. Pietro automaticamente olhou para cima, mas logo voltou o olhar para Wanda.

— SAIA! – Wanda gritou com raiva a gaveta do criado-mudo voou com muita velocidade e força para o lado oposto do quarto. – DEIXE-ME EM PAZ!

— Precisamos conversar. – Foi a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Os objetos voavam em uma velocidade inacreditável. Wanda levantou a cabeça lentamente. Pietro notou que os olhos da Feiticeira pareciam de uma coloração diferente. Do azul para o vermelho. Da frieza para a raiva. Wanda deu uma risada fraca e então levantou-se do lugar. Pietro se afastou um pouco – com medo de que ela o chutasse – e então fez o mesmo.

— Nós não temos nada para conversar, Pietro. – Disse ela rangendo os dentes. Mais uma gaveta voou, batendo direto na porta. – As coisas já aconteceram, não dá para voltar atrás. E, sinceramente...- Wanda torceu o nariz e então balançou lentamente a cabeça. – Nada do que você tem para dizer me interessa.

— Para com isso, Wanda. – Pediu Pietro. Wanda virou-se com tudo para ele, os olhos brilhando de tanta raiva que sentia naquele momento, mas Pietro não estremeceu, continuou firme. – Nada do que nós tínhamos não interessa mais para você? – Pietro perguntou. Wanda voltou novamente o olhar para o irmão. Desta vez, não parecia com tanta raiva, até mesmo as coisas tinham diminuído sua velocidade e apenas movimentavam-se a curtas distancias. Pietro notara que ela ficara incomodada com aquela pergunta, principalmente quando ele citara a palavra “nós”. Notara também o quanto o olhar dela parecia cansado. – Pois eu me importo.

Wanda colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para qualquer lado do quarto.

— Eu senti sua falta. – Pietro disse com sinceridade em sua voz. Wanda riu.

— Você sentiu minha falta? Mesmo? – Wanda perguntou olhando fixamente para Pietro. A raiva cravada em seu olhar. – Se sentia tanto a minha falta, por que não foi me visitar? – Perguntou ela. Pietro gelou. Não esperava que ela fosse perguntar aquilo. A verdade era que nem mesmo Pietro sabia o porquê de nunca ter ido visitar Wanda. Talvez fosse por vergonha, por culpa. Ele nunca se pronunciara ao contrário. Wanda, ao ver que Pietro ficou sem reação, apenas riu sarcástica. – Você é um mentiroso, Pietro.

— Não é tão fácil como parece, ok? – Pietro retrucou e Wanda riu cínica. – Magneto...

— Por favor, Pietro! – Wanda o interrompeu. – Se você realmente se importasse comigo daria um jeito de ir até aquele maldito hospital e me salvar! – Wanda nem tinha mais fôlego para falar. – Você é igual a ele!

Pietro continuava sem argumentos contra a garota a sua frente. Wanda ao perceber isso, apenas sorriu fraco.

— Você não precisa mentir para quem te conhece, Pietro. Nós dois sabemos que se realmente se importasse comigo nunca teria deixado Magneto ter me internado.

Sua voz era trêmula de raiva, rancor, mas seu olhar continuava o mesmo daquela noite. Pareciam como um barco enfrentando uma tempestade. Completamente perdidos.

— Você nunca se importou. Não será agora que irá se importar. – Disse ela virando-se lentamente para olhar a janela, uma desculpa para esconder as futuras lágrimas que cairiam por seu rosto se ela continuasse olhando nos olhos de Pietro. O garoto não queria que ela pensasse dele daquela forma. Ele deu alguns passos e pegou seu braço, não de uma forma bruta, mas de uma forma que fazia com que Wanda olhasse para ele.

Assim que sentiu o toque dele, Wanda rapidamente estremeceu, logo tirando as mãos do garoto de seu braço. Pietro percebeu o desconforto, mas prosseguiu:

— Wanda, eu sinto muito por tudo o que você tenha passado. Sinto mesmo! Mas não é justo você dizer essas coisas sem saber o que eu passei durante esses anos! – Pietro disse, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver o descontrole da irmã.

— O que, Pietro? O que você sentiu? – Wanda começou a gritar cada vez mais alto. – Oh, claro. Deve ter sido muito difícil ter sido criado por Magneto, deve ter sido muito difícil ter entrado em uma boa escola, deve ter sido muito difícil fazer amizade...- Todos os objetos do quarto começaram a voar em um círculo e, um por um, ia saindo da rota para bater em qualquer canto do quarto. Wanda mantinha o olhar fixo em Pietro. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Nada que pudesse expressar o que realmente sentia. A cada frase que dizia ela ia se aproximando cada vez mais de Pietro.

— EU PERDI VOCÊ!

— VOCÊ ME ABANDONOU! – Wanda berrou. Pietro nem ao menos viu colocar as mãos na gola de sua camisa e começou a apertar com força, o sacudindo. Pietro tentava segurar as mãos dela, mas Wanda era extremamente forte. Os olhos dela estavam já cheios de lágrimas. – Você me deixou naquele lugar horrível, você nunca mais foi me visitar, se tem alguém culpado por tudo é você!

Wanda empurrou Pietro no chão. O armário ao lado da porta caíra com tudo fazendo um enorme barulho que fora ouvido por todos os membros da casa que nem ousaram a se aproximar da briga dos dois.

O garoto levantou-se. Wanda estava com as mãos em sua cabeça, agarrando os fios de seu cabelo. Sua cabeça latejava de tanta dor que sentia. A Feiticeira conseguia ver apenas imagens daquela noite a qual fora deixada no hospital. A chuva, os gritos dela chamando por seu pai, ela debatendo-se para tentar escapar dos enfermeiros...todos as forças gastas em vão para que ela fosse jogada em uma cela escura e fria.

Pietro estava cansado de bater sempre na mesma tecla. Ele era péssimo em se expressar daquele jeito. Sentia tanto, mas não conseguia demonstrar nem a metade disso. Ele sabia o quão fora ruim para Wanda, sabia que nunca deveria ter se deixado levar por Magneto, ele deveria pensar por si próprio. Vendo aquela garota a sua frente, Pietro sabia que nunca deveria ter a deixado. Por inúmeros motivos, mas em especial por aquele que não poderia ser dito, aquele que deveria ser segredo. Aquele que por anos deixara Pietro com vergonha de si mesmo. Afinal, não era normal. Era errado.

Porém, ele também não era normal. E o que mais fizera em sua vida foram coisas erradas. E por mais estranho que isso pareça, ele não se julgava errado por sentir-se desse jeito. Pietro finalmente pensou por si próprio e estava disposto a fazer o que era certo.

Wanda chorava por conta da dor em sua cabeça e as coisas continuavam caindo.

— SAIA DAQUI! – Gritou ela enquanto as lágrimas caiam por seu rosto. – EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER!

Foi então que Pietro viveu a cena mais lenta de toda a sua vida. Ele nem ao menos usou seus poderes para chegar até Wanda, simplesmente caminhou. Enfrentou seus medos, aceitou seus sentimentos e beijou Wanda Maximoff.

A Feiticeira não teve tempo de entender o que acontecia. As mãos, antes em sua cabeça, agora estavam largadas diante de seu corpo. A raiva, encarnada desde o dia que fora presa no hospital, foi substituída por calmaria, um sentimento de segurança. A luz apagou de uma vez, deixando todo o quarto escuro com exceção da pouca luz que vinha da janela, revelando um crepúsculo vespertino, deixando todo o céu com uma coloração roxa. E então, Wanda finalmente fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele momento.

Os objetos que antes voavam no ar agora caíam a cada respiração conjunta de Wanda e Pietro. A bagunça do quarto foi acumulando-se, os sons não eram tão barulhentos e combinavam exatamente com os batimentos do coração de Wanda. Ela estava calma, em paz. Sentimento que ela não provara há muito tempo.

Eles já não se importavam com mais nada. Naquele momento só existiam os dois, tudo o que sentiam era a necessidade um do outro, de estarem ali juntos. Pietro encontrou em Wanda um novo tipo de amor.

Pietro colocou suas mãos no rosto de Wanda, apreciando cada detalhe pelo toque. E ela gostou daquela sensação. Porém, logo lembrou-se que não deveria gostar daquilo. A consciência invadiu sua mente e Wanda empurrou o corpo de Pietro, acabando com o beijo. Ela respirava com dificuldade. Seu coração já não batia calmo como antes, estava acelerado como nunca estivera. Pietro pôde ver que o olhar de Wanda já não era o mesmo. Não era o de solidão, não era o olhar perdido e muito menos o de raiva. Ela estava confusa. Toda aquela raiva fora esvaída de seu corpo, dando lugar a um sentimento adormecido até então. Mesmo sua cabeça estando uma completa bagunça, ela soube muito bem o que estava sentindo. 

Os olhares dos dois não se desencontraram nem por um segundo sequer. Wanda estava sem palavras. Pietro sentiu que conseguira expressar-se da melhor maneira que tinha. Daquele modo, ele conseguiu dizer tudo o que tinha sentido durante todo esse tempo. Pietro poderia até ser mentiroso e errar muitas e muitas vezes, mas ele nunca foi mais sincero em relação aos seus sentimentos por Wanda. 

— Ter te deixado naquele hospital foi a pior besteira que eu fiz em toda minha vida. – Pietro disse ainda com o olhar preso ao da sua irmã. – Sei que um pedido de desculpas é inútil comparado a tudo o que você sofreu, mas eu não posso deixar de dizer o quanto eu sinto muito por ter feito isso. Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado.

Wanda comprimiu os lábios, segurando o choro.

— Eu amo você. Mais do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar. E eu não ligo o quanto errado isso possa ser. – Disse ele com os olhos marejados, mas com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. – Isso nunca irá mudar assim como o que eu sinto por você.

Ele então saiu, deixando Wanda mais bagunçada do que já estava. Pietro tinha esse dom. A Feiticeira foi abaixando-se lentamente até chegar ao chão. Ficou olhando para porta por um bom tempo até perceber que esta não daria resposta de como ela agiria diante aquilo ou como ela enfrentaria o sentimento crescente em seu coração.

As mãos dela foram naturalmente em contato aos seus lábios. Ela poderia ainda sentir o gosto daquele beijo. Podia senti-lo.

A partir dali, as coisas nunca mais foram como antes. Wanda tentou lutar contra seus sentimentos, mas só de olhar nos olhos de Pietro era como se ela esquecesse de tudo. Seus pensamentos sempre a traziam para aquela mesma cena. Aquele quarto bagunçado, a luz apagada e o beijo.

Os dois ainda teriam que passar por muita coisa, diversas situações e muitas besteiras que Pietro insistia em fazer. Mas, no final, tudo o que importava para Wanda e Pietro era estarem juntos. Era difícil separar dois corpos quando duas almas finamente se encontravam.


End file.
